szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Titles/princes.
'309 Fürstliche Häuser – Princes' zurück Kaiserreich Russland: 15 von 149 Familien, davon Rurikiden: 1 von 39, Skolmantiniden (Gidiminiden): 4 von 7, Östlicher Provenienz: 1 von 10, Georgien: 4 von 61, Standeserhöhungen nach 1707: 5 von 32. Außerhalb des Kaiserreiches Russland: 115 von 160 Fürstenhäusern 'Kaiserreich Russland' Im Jahre 1700 bestehenden russischen Fürstenhäuser - the list of the Russian princely families that were still extant in 1700: 'RURIKIDEN - RIURIKOVICHI' *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik6. Czernigov] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik6. Chernigov]: *#Odoevsky *#Massalski *#Eletsky *#Bariatinsky *#[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/obolen1. Obolenski] *#Repnin *#Dolgorukov *#Shcherbatov *#Myshetsky *#Oginski *#Volkonsky *#Gorchakov *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik9. Galizien] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik9. Galicia]: *#Drutskoy-Sokolinsky *#Drucki-Lubecki *#Babichev *#Putyatin *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik10. Smolensk] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik10. Smolensk]: *#Vyazemsky *#Kozlovsky *#Korkodinov *#Dashkov *#Kropotkin *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik10.#SF Jaroslav] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik10.#SF Yaroslavl]: *#Prozorovsky *#Shakhovskoy *#Khvorostinin *#Lvov *#Zasekin *#Troekurov *#Dulov *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik11. Rostov-Beloozero] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik11. Rostov-Beloozero]: *#Beloselsky-Belozersky *#Kasatkin-Rostovsky *#Lobanov-Rostovsky *#Shchepin-Rostovsky *#Sheleshpansky *#Ukhtomsky *#Vadbolsky *aus dem Hause [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik8.#IK Starodub] - from the House of [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/rurik8.#IK Starodub]: *#Gagarin *#Gundorov *#Khilkov *#Romodanovsky 'SKALMANTINIDEN - GEDIMINOVICHI' #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/khovan. Chowański - Khovansky] #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/galitzin1. Golitsyn] #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/kurakin1. Kurakin] #Nieswicki #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/trubets1. Trubecki - Trubetskoy] #Woroniecki #Volynsky 'FÜRSTEN ÖSTLICHER PROVENIENZ - EASTERN PRINCES' #Cherkassky #Dondukov #Engalychev #Kudashev #Kugushev #Meshchersky #Sibirsky #Tenishev #Urusov #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/russia/yusupov1. Yusupo] 'GEORGIEN - GEORGIA' Im Jahre 1801 wurden nachfolgende georgischen Fürstenfamilien durch den Kaiser von Russland adelslegitimiert - in 1801, the Russian Emperor recognized princely families from Georgia: # Abamelik # Abashidze # Abkhazov # Agiashvili # Amilakhvarov # Amirejibov # Andronikov # Argutinsky # Avalov # Babadyshev # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/georgia/bagrat10. Bagration] # Baratov # Bebutov # Begtabegov # Chavchavadze # Chelokaev # Cherkezov # Chkheidze # Cholokov # Dadeshkeliani # Dadianov # Davidov # Diasamidze # Djandierov # Djaparidze # Djavakhov # Djordjadze # Eristavov # Gelovani # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/georgia/bagrat8. Gruzinsky] # Guramov # Gurgenidze # Gurielov # Iashvili # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/georgia/bagrat6. Imeretinsky] # Karalov # Kobulov # Lionidze # Machabeli # Magalov # Makaev # Mikeladze # Mukhransky # Orbeliani # Palavandov # Pavlenov # Ratiev # Rusiev # Saginov # Shalikov # Shervashidze # Sumbatov # Tarkhanov # Tsertelov # Tsitsianov # Tsulukidze # Tumanov # Vachnadze # Vakhvakhov # Vizirov # Zurabov 'STANDESERHÖHUNGEN nach 1707 - NOBILITY after 1707' Chronologische Zusammenstellung der Standeserhöhung durch den Kaiser von Russland nach 1707 - the following families obtained their princely titles from the Emperors of Russia after 1707: # Menshikov (30. V. 1707) # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/balkan/cantemir.#D Kantemir] (31. VII. 1711) # Bezborodko (5. IV. 1797) # Lopukhin (19. I. 1799) # Suvorov (8. VIII. 1799) # Kutuzov (29. VII. 1812) # Saltykov (30. VIII. 1814) # Barclay de Tolly (30. VIII. 1815) # Lieven (22. VIII. 1826) # Paskevich (4. IX. 1831) # Kochubey (6). XII. 1831 # Osten-Sacken (8. XI. 1832) # Vassiltchikov (1. I. 1839) # Tchernyshov (16. IV. 1841) # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/czetwert4. Czetwertynski] (10. XI. 1843) # Voronzov (6. IV. 1845) # Giray (25. VI. 1847) # Tarkovsky (21. XII. 1849) # Chingiz (23. II. 1853) # Romanovsky (18. XII. 1852) # Orlov (26. VIII. 1856) # Swiatopolk-Mirski (18. IV. 1861) # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/balkan/cantacuz2.#GYA2 Cantacouzene] (19. I. 1865) # Mingrelsky (4. I. 1867) # Mavrocordato (26. VI. 1875) # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/oldenburg/oldenburg9.#GYA2 Yurievsky] (5. XII. 1880) # Sturdza (31.III. 1884) # Persidsky (14. VIII. 1886) # Dabizha (23. XI. 1892) # Muruzi (9. VI. 1893) # Gantimurov (11. VIII. 1896) # [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/oldenburg/oldenburg9.#GP Paley] (15. VIII. 1915) '160 Familien mit Fürstentitel außerhalb der Kaiserreichs Russland' #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/apafi3.#M2 Apafi de Apanagyfalva] (1701) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/auersperg/auersperg4.#JWF Auersperg] (17.9.1653) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/auersperg/auersperg5.#KAA Auersperg-Breunner] (10.1.1929) #Bährnfeld (1748) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/barbiano2.#A1 Barbiano di Belgiojoso d'Este] (5.8.1769) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/brabant/brabant14.#AL Battenberg] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/batth2.#KJ Batthyány-Strattmann] (3.1.1764) #Beaufort-Spontin (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bentheim/bentheim2.#LWG Bentheim u.Steinfurt] (21.1.1817) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bentheim/bentheim1.#EFK Bentheim-Tecklenburg] (20.6.1817) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bernad/bernad.#OCA Bernadotte af Wisborg] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/bethlen.#CE Bethlen de Iktár] (1621) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/other/biron.#CE Biron] (TO DO) #Bismarck (21.3.1871) (TO DO) #Blücher von Wahlstatt (18.10.1861) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/wittel/wittel5.#iKA Bretzenheim von Regecz] (1801) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/broglie/broglie3.#VF Broglie] (1759) #Bülow (1906) (TO DO) #Carolath-Beuthen (6.11.1741) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/delcarreto1.#A2 del Caretto] (1564) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/castell/castell3.#FC Castell-Castell] (7.3.1901) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/castell/castell4.#WA Castell-Rüdenhausen] (7.3.1901) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/austria/clary2.#FRW Clary und Aldringen] (2.2.1767) #Collalto (22.11.1822) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/colloredo/colloredo2.#FG Colloredo-Mannsfeld] (26.2.1789) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe8.#V1 Corvey] (15.10.1840) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/croy/croy6. Croy] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/croy/croy5. Croy-Solre] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/czartor1. Czartoryski] (14.6.1442) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/dietrich/dietrich6.#M Dietrichstein] (24.3.1631) #Dönhoff (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/dohna/dohna9.#RW Dohna-Schlobitten] (1.1.1900) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/austria/henckel5. Donnersmarck] (18.1.1901) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/doria3.#GA4 Doria-Pamphili-Landi] (TO DO) #Drucki-Lubecki (TO DO) #Eberstein (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bohemia/eggenbg.#JU Eggenberg] (1623) #Eichstädt (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/erbach/erbach5.#KAE Erbach-Schönberg] (18.8.1903) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/esterhazy1.#P1 Esterházy de Galantha] (7.12.1687) #Eulenburg und Hartefeld (1.1.1900) (TO DO) #Falckenstein (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/festet3.#T Festetics de Tolna] (21.6.1911) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/mansfeld/mansfeld2.#KFA Fondi] (1715) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/fugger/fugger5.#AM Fugger von Babenhausen] (1.8.1803) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/fugger/fugger3.#CE Fugger von Glött] (30.12.1913) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/furstbg/furstenbg3.#JWE Fürstenberg] (2.12.1716) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/grassalk.#A3 Grassalkowich de Gyarak] (1784) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/brabant/brabant9.#KPF Hanau und zu Horowitz] (2.6.1853) #Hardenberg (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hatzfeld/hatzfeld4.#A Hatzfeldt] (1870) #Hohengeroldseck (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe7.#KPF Hohenlohe-Bartenstein] (21.5.1744) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe3.#PHI Hohenlohe-Ingelfingen] (7.1.1764) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe3.#KA Hohenlohe-Kirchberg] (1764) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe3.#L Hohenlohe-Langenburg] (7.1.1764) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe3.#JF Hohenlohe-Neuenstein-Öhringen] (1764) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe5.#FL Hohenlohe-Öhringen] (1805) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe6.#PE Hohenlohe-Waldenburg-Schillingsfürst] (21.5.1744) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/holland/hoorne3.#EM de Hornes] (TO DO) #Innhausen und Knyphausen (1.1.1900) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/isenburg/isenburg3.#WE1 Isenburg und Büdingen] (23.3.1744) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/jablon2.#LF Jablonowski] (14.11.1820) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/austria/kheven1. Khevenhüller-Metsch] (30.12.1763) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bohemia/kinski1.#SW Kinsky von Wchinitz u. Tettau] (3.2.1747) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/lamberg/lamberg2. Lamberg] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/leiningen/leiningen6. Leiningen] (3.7.1779) #von der Leyen und zu Hohengeroldseck (12.7.1806) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/liecht/liecht2.#K1 Liechtenstein] (20.12.1608) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/ligne/ligne2.#L Ligne] (1601) #Lichnowski (30.1.1773) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/lippe/lippe4.#SH Lippe-Detmold] (27.10.1720) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/lobkow/lobkow10.#ZV Lobkowicz] (17.10.1623) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/wittel/wittel16.#JKL Löwenstein-Wertheim-Freudenberg] (19.11.1812) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/wittel/wittel17.#MK Löwenstein-Wertheim-Rochefort] (8.1.1712) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/lonyay3.#E Lonyay de Nagy-Lonya es Vasarosnameny] (9.2.1917) #Losenstein (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/lubomir1.#SF Lubomirski] (8.3.1647) #Lucchesi Palli (TO DO) #Lynar (27.2.1807) (TO DO) #Mancini-Mazarini (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/mansfeld/mansfeld2.#KFA Mansfeld] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/delcarreto1.#MM Melfi] (1553) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/metter/metter3.#FG Metternich-Winneburg und Beilstein] (1803) #Meuers (TO DO) #Moers (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/austria/neipperg2.#WA Montenuovo] (20.7.1864) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/bohemia/podieb.#VG Münsterberg] (1459) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/odescalchi.#B Odescalchi] (20.3.1714) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/oett/oett2.#AE Oettingen-Oettingen] (10.10.1674) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/oett/oett3.#KE Oettingen-Wallerstein] (5.3.1774) #Orsini und Rosenberg (9.10.1790) (TO DO) #Ossolin-Ossoliński (TO DO)[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/paar/paar2.#JW Paar] (1.8.1769) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/palffy2.#KJ Pálffy ab Erdöd] (4.11.1807) #Pallavicini (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/perenyi1.#IF Perényi de Siklós] (1517) #Piccolomini (TO DO) #Pignatelli (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/appiani1. Piombino] (1594) #Pless (15.10.1850) (TO DO) #Polignac (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/poniatow1.#K Poniatowski] (1764, 10.12.1765) #Poniński (26.4.1774) (TO DO) #Porcia (17.2.1662) (TO DO) #Putbus (4.3.1861) (TO DO) #Quadt-Wykradt-Isny (12.3.1901) #Radolin (16.4.1888) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/radziwill2. Radziwiłł] (10.12.1547) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/ligne/ligne5.#LEP Recklinghausen] (1803) #Ritberg (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/rohan/rohan5.#CAG Rohan] (27.11.1808) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/french/beauh.#MJ Romanovsky] (14.7.1839) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/salm4.#PO Salm] (1623) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/salm7.#WFK Salm-Horstmar] (22.11.1816) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/salm5.#J11 Salm-Kyrburg] (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/reiff2.#JF Salm-Reifferscheidt-Dyck] (1816) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/reiff3.#FWJ Salm-Reifferscheidt-Krautheim] (7.1.1804) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/reiff3.#KB Salm-Reifferscheidt-Raitz] (12.10.1790) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/salm/salm5.#NL Salm-Salm] (1793) #Salviati (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/sanguszko1. Sanguszko] (9.6.1569) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/poland/sapieha2. Sapieha] (1767/68) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/sponheim/sponh18.#LAP Sayn-Wittgenstein] (1.5.1834) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/sponheim/sponh10.#CH Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg] (4.9.1792) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/sponheim/sponh13. Sayn-Wittgenstein-Hohenstein] (20.6.1801) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/sponheim/sponh18.#LAF Sayn-Wittgenstein-Sayn] (23.9.1861) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/lippe/lippe8.#GW Schaumburg-Lippe] (6.8.1806) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/schonburg/schonburg4.#OKF Schönburg] (9.10.1790) #Schrattenbach (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/schwarzb/schwarzb3. Schwarzenberg] (14.7.1670) #Sinzendorf (1815) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/solms/solms3. Solms-Braunfels] (22.5.1742) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/solms/solms5.#KC Solms-Hohensolms-Lich] (14.7.1792) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/austria/starhemb3.#JGA Starhemberg] (18.11.1765) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/stolberg/stolberg2.#FK Stolberg-Gedern] (1742) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/stolberg/stolberg2.#BAC Stolberg-Rossla] (22.3.1893) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/stolberg/stolberg4.#A Stolberg-Stolberg] (22.3.1893) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/stolberg/stolberg3.#O Stolberg-Wernigerode] (22.10.1890) #Sułkowski, Herzog zu Bielitz (18.3.1752) (TO DO) #Talleyrand und Sagan (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hung/palffy3.#LN Teano] (30.12.1876) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/thun/thun7.#LF3 Thun und Hohenstein] (19.7.1911) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/thurn/thurn4.#EA Thurn und Taxis] (4.10.1695) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/doria3.#GA4 Torriglia and Santo Stefano d'Aveto] (1760) #Trachenberg (TO DO) #Trautson (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/trautt/trautt2.#FF Trauttmansdorff-Weinsberg] (10.4.1805) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/italy/boncomp1.#U4 Venosa] (16.5.1656) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/waldburg/waldburg4. Waldburg zu Wolfegg und Waldsee] (21.3.1803) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/waldburg/waldburg5.#MWU Waldburg zu Zeil und Trauchburg] (21.3.1803) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/waldburg/waldburg6.#E1 Waldburg zu Zeil und Wurzach] (21.3.1803) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/waldeck/waldeck4.#AU Waldeck] (1712) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/waldeck/waldeck4.#G1 Waldeck und Pyrmont] (24.9.1812) #Wedel (18.4.1914) (TO DO) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/hlohe/hlohe4.#CW Weikersheim] (18.7.1911) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/runkel/runkel5.#JF Wied] (29.5.1784) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/windisch/windisch4.#AC Windisch-Graetz] (24.5.1804) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/other/wrede.#C Wrede] (9.6.1814) #[http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/isenburg/isenburg3.#WE1 Ysenburg und Büdingen] (23.3.1744) #Zubow (TO DO)